


Fill Me Up So I Don't Forget

by majesticduxk



Series: spnkinkbingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, D/s undertones, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Sex Toys, mild dub con, possessive!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Dean knows that Sam has a few issues… well, ok, all the issues are about him. But he could just talk to Dean. He doesn’t need to be quite so hands on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a/n this is for the kinkbingo square sex toys. Many many thanks to [disizletzi](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com) for the beta! All remaining mistakes are my own. I don’t own the boys. I just like to play with them.

Dean didn’t willingly hand over the keys. It wasn’t that Sam was a bad driver… but he was in a bad mood, so he was a little rough with his Baby. As Sam threw her around a corner, Dean winced as he slid over the seat and the plug pushed uncomfortably inside him. 

Rubbing his belly, he made a face. He felt too full and uncomfortable. Sam was an asshole… the plug was big - too big given he was already full of Sam’s come.

But logic wasn’t going to win him this argument. Taking a deep breath, Dean knew his only chance of getting this thing out of him was to grovel. 

“C'mon Sam… I said I was sorry.”

No response. Not even the flicker of an eye.

Maybe that wasn’t grovely enough. Weighing his options, Dean jiggled in his seat, then stilled. While moving was bad, sitting was worse, and sitting and moving was just about hell on earth. Sam pulled into a diner carpark, and hope sprung in Dean’s chest. Although the way Sam was looking meaningfully at the diner didn’t bode well for him... 

Dean cringed.Surely Sam wasn’t that cruel…?

“You head inside, Sam. I’ll just go-”

“You’ll stay with me where I can keep an eye on you.” 

Sam’s tone brooked no argument. With a firm grasp on Dean’s arm Sam hustled his brother out of the car and straight into a booth. Where Sam, damn the asshole, kept up a firm pressure on his arm until his ass hit the seat. Hissing, Dean swallowed a moan as the plug hit him dead on, glaring as Sam slid into the opposite side.

Fuck him! He was fucking cruel. Not that Dean said that outloud. Not with cranky Sam in control. He’d been here before. Well, not exactly here, but close enough. He’d weather it out. Sam was reasonable. Surely he’d see sense. Scanning the menu, Dean made a face. It looked delicious, but he really wasn’t in a position to enjoy it. As he looked up, a rather attractive redhead sauntered over to them. With a wide grin, Dean ordered coffee, hoping Sam would follow his lead.

Sam did not follow his lead.

In fact, Sam looked at him disapprovingly before ordering a full breakfast for them both. Seemingly unaware of the tension, the waitress smiled wide as she read back the long order, she left with a wink and a hair flip. Her exit left them to an uncomfortable silence.

Well. Dean was uncomfortable. Sam grabbed a conveniently placed newspaper and opened it, seemingly engrossed in seconds. Dean let him have thirty of them before the words just worst out.

“Look, Sam, I said I was sorry. It won’t happen again!”

“I know it won’t happen again.” 

“Does this mean I can, take, you know, it…” Dean trailed off, looking at Sammy hopefully. Perhaps he’d get the message.

Sam didn’t get it. He didn't even look up from his paper. 

For fucks sake!

Dean - carefully - moved across his seat, so he could lean in close towards Sam.

"C'mon, Sam. This is… You’ve made your point, and I've learned my lesson, ok?"

Slowly, Sam folded the paper and placed it on the table, before folding his arms and leaning back in his seat, giving Dean an inscrutable stare.

"Learned your lesson, huh, Dean? And please tell me, what lesson would that be?"

Cheeks flushed, Dean looked around. Sam was making no effort to keep his voice down, and while most of the diner were busy with their meals, he wouldn't put it past someone to be listening. 

In the same position, Dean would probably listen. God I’m an asshole, he thought morosely. I’d be sucking this up. 

Still. Leaning further forward (and that was sweet relief), Dean murmured as quietly as he could, "I shouldn’t flirt.” He waited a few moment for a response, for anything, but Sam gave nothing, and Dean’s big mouth ran away with him. “I know you don't like me flirting, Sammy. But I swear, I'm not flirting! I’m just being nice to people. It’s like my trademark, being charming..."

It was the truth, and it was the wrong thing to say. Sam's nostrils flared in a particularly pissed off manner, and although he leaned forward, he didn't bother to keep his voice down.

“You don’t think you were flirting.”

It wasn’t a question, but Dean answered anyway.

“I was just being friendly, Sammy. Now, if I had been flirting-”

"Well, until we come to an agreement on what flirting is, each and every time I see you _flirt_ , you’ll find yourself right back here."

Fuck. That was as annoying as it was hot. Dean's cock twitched, and he shifted uncomfortably, right back on the-

"Fuuuuu...C'mon, Sam. I said I was sorry. What else do you want?"

Cocking his head, Sam stared at him.

"What do I want, Dean? I want you to remember that you're mine. That you belong to me, and I don't like it when people touch what's mine.” Sam’s glare was impressive. “We’ve discussed this so many times, and for some reason it never seems to stick. But, Dean?”

Dean gulped audibly. 

“You’re much more of a hands on learner. I get that now. Talking… talking isn’t going to get us anywhere. So from now on, each and every time you forget, I'll find the nearest available surface, bend you over, and fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week. But we’ve done that before, Dean. We’ve done that many times, which is why this time I’ve got you plugged up, nice and full of my come. Even you are going to find it hard to forget something that like.”

Dean looked away as he fell back, immediately stifling a cry as the plug pushed against his sweet spot, hard. 

“So what we are going to do,” Sam went on, “is have a nice, leisurely breakfast. Then we’ll get in the car and keep driving until I find somewhere nice to pull over, and fuck you again, before plugging you - again. And then after lunch, we’ll have another talk about flirting.”

Sam pinned Dean with a stare until he settled back, feeling the plug poke at his insides. Fucking hell! What was it going to be like with even more of Sammy’s come filling him up? 

When the waitress brought the food, he didn’t return her smile. 

He also didn’t notice Sam’s satisfied expression. Whether Dean learned or not, this was going to happen a lot more often...

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to chat at my tumblr


End file.
